This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. With techniques of brain fixation and ProHance staining, learn to map and correct for B0 homogeneity in the magnet bore, and to use T2 and T2* acquisition for obtaining high phase contrast on the MR 9T magnet. Using the volume-transmit surface-receive cryogenic coil, obtain high-resolution, high-contrast 3D mouse brain images through comparison of the image quality achieved with the different acquisition pulse sequences.